The Average Village Life
by BlackPanther101
Summary: A Testificate named Vangen finds a Minecraftian! Rather short chapters :/ ! Seccond chapter up. R
1. Chapter 1: Adventurer

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about no updates for VAoC! I'll explain more about it at the bottom.**

**(To anyone else): Thanks for clicking on my story!**

* * *

An Average Village Life

The sun rose up over the blocky hills. A cool breeze whistled through the air, growing warmer and heavier as it reached the desert. A small village occupied a sand dune, complete with an Iron Golem for protection. They had adapted to the heat fairly well, with four wells scattered around the village.

The village was home to 7 buildings: a Blacksmith, a Monastry, a guard tower, a library and three homes for the farmers. It was fairly remote and didn't get any travlers this far into the desert. But they stocked their supplies, waiting in vain for a traveller and praying to Notch.

* * *

Vangen walked out of his small house. As a farmer, he had to wake up with the sun in time to check on the crops and dig some more rows. It was pretty repetetive but he had grown used to it. He stopped just in time to aviod bumping into their resident Iron Golem, Revler.

**"Hello Vangen." **Boomed Revler. **"Going to check the crops?"**

"Yeah." Vangen replied hapily, glad to speak with someone.

**"Hmmm...Be careful." **Revler paused and looked at him straight in the eye. **"I've seen some creepers walking around. Be sure to shout if you see one."**

Vangen nodded and Revler stiffly walked onwards, his footsteps clanging against the ground.

* * *

Steve stopped walking and sighed, wiping his forhead with a torn sleeve. _I really hope there's a well nearby, _he thought tiredly, _I've nearly run out of water._

As he reached for his warm canteen, he heard slight footsteps and the start of a hiss. _Damn! I'm going to collapse soon, _he thought but reached for his battered iron sword and swung it at the creeper, kicking up flurries of sand. The creeper was knocked back and his hissing paused before it went closer and swelled up and exploded. Steve was flung back and blacked out as he hit the ground.

* * *

Vangen reached for his hoe and pulled it through the rich earth, creating thin rows, ready for wheat. As he planted the last seed, he searched through his bag and couldn't find any bonemeal! He gasped and flung his hoe down before racing out of the farming enclosure to his house. As he ran he realised his usual way would be too slow, so he changed direction and ran through the outskirts of the village. It was a risk but not many mobs should be out.

As he ran he heard a shout. Vangen turned just in time to see a young man flung back by a creeper's explosion. Bonemeal forgotton, he ran towards the man, hoping he was alive. His fears were reassured as shaky breathes were heard from the man, they were shaky but there.

Vangen rummaged through his pockets and found some wool. Placing it on the ground he erected a small shelter over the unconscious man. The shelter done, he poked his head out and bellowed as loud as he could.

"REVLER!"

The shout stirred the man and he opened his eyes. They widened with shock at seeing the testificate.

_Ow, my head hurts, _Steve thought, wincing as he opened his eyes. He saw rough wool and turned his head, seeing an unwary villager.

"Um, hello?" He asked tenatively, unsure who it was.

The testificate smiled nervously. "Hello. I am Vangen. Please dont get up as you only have half a heart."

Steve nodded. "My name is Steve. Where am I?"

"You are at the outskirts of the village of Otoh. One of my friends are coming to help you get inside before dark."

As if on cue, Revler poked his head inside. **"Vangen, you called?" **He rumbled. Then he noticed Steve and his eyes widened. **"A Minecraftian!" **He gasped. **"Whats one doing over here?"**

Steve held out a hand. "My name's Steve. I was traveling through the desert when I was attacked by a creeper."

Revler carefully shook his hand. **"Nasty things, those creepers. I'm Revler. Keeper of keys and grounds of Otoh."**

"Revler, we need to get to Lieght's house. It's getting dark." Vangen interrupted.

Revler nodded and picked up Steve. **"Let's go, it's getting dark," **He rumbled, looking outside. Vengan nodded and broke the shelter. The sun was setting and a few zombies had spawned.

"Let's go!" Vangen yelled and raced outside. The zombies turned to watch them and lumbered after them. The little group attracted more zombies and even a spider jockey! A creeper stood ahead blocking the way but Revler sped up and barreled into it, knocking it away.

The threesome made it to the Monastry and knocked on the door. A testificate opened it and relaxed seeing Vangen and Revler.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing Steve.

**"A Minecraftian."** Revler rumbled. **"Named Steve."**

Lieght's eyes widened but he nodded and ushered them inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one! I'm sorry PJO readers but I have no inspiration **_**AT ALL**_** for VAoC so it is on hold!**

**Sorry about that but feel free to PM with ideas for a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation and Revelations

**A****/****N: ****Thanks ****for the reviews guys! ****For ****that ****you ****get ****the ****next ****chapter**** :****D**

* * *

ChapterTwo: Questions

As the door closed Lieght whirled around and began inspecting Steve. He soon found a couple of burns and some deep gashes.'Hmmm...very nasty. What were they caused by, hmm? Steve?'

They both looked at Steve only to find he was peacefully asleep. Revler laid him down on one of the empty seats, just in time for Lieght to start interrogating him.

'What happened, exactly?'

Relver frowned.

'**Ask ****Vangen****.' **He rumbled.**'****I ****wasn****'****t ****there****.'**

Lieght turned to Vangen and waited pointedly for him to...spill the cocoa beans.

'Well, I was just farming when I heard an explosion.' Vangen began. 'I looked in the direction it came from and was just in time to see Steve get hit by the blast of a creeper's explosion. I called for Revler and ran towards Steve. He woke up just before it got dark and then we had to race back here.'

Lieght nodded. 'Interesting, interesting.'

He sighed. 'At least this will be easy to heal. One of our Health potions should do the trick.'

Lieght went to a small chest hidden in the shadows of the cathedral pulled out a sparkling red potion. He strode to Steve just in time for him to return to reality.

'Uhh...My leg hurts worse then The Nether.' Steve groaned.

Lieght handed him the potion. 'Just drink this and you'll be fine.' He said encouragingly.

Steve gulped it down and paused. A faint red glow grew around his injuries and they began to disappear. Before they vanished a dark glow formed, seemingly driving back the healing mist. The onlookers gasped as the effects of the healing potion were counter-attacked and defeated. The injuries grew back and looked worse then ever.

'What just happened?' Steve asked, shocked.

Vangen frowned. 'I've never heard of that happening before. Healing potions are supposed to fix _anything_!'

Revler shifted a little uncomfortably and spoke up. **'****I****'****ve ****heard ****of ****this ****before****.'**

The others whipped around to look at him.

'What do you mean?' Steve asked curiously.

Revler sighed. **'****A****long ****time ****before ****I ****was ****first ****deactivated****, ****an ****ancient ****creature ****was ****said ****to ****live ****in ****the ****void****, ****named ****The ****Wither****. ****When ****summoned ****it****'****d ****teleport ****to ****the ****Overworld ****and ****would ****destroy ****any ****living ****creature ****in ****sight****. ****It ****was ****unstoppable****, ****and ****eventually ****Notch ****and ****his ****brother ****Herobrine ****had ****to ****travel ****to ****the ****Overworld ****and ****defeat ****it****, ****trapping ****it ****far u****nder ****the ****bedrock****. ****It ****was ****summoned ****much ****like ****we ****are ****created****, ****except ****the ****body ****is ****made ****of ****soul****sand ****and ****three ****heads ****from ****strange ****creatures ****called ****Wither ****Skeletons ****are ****placed ****over ****each ****block****. ****Thankfully ****all ****Wither ****Skeletons ****have ****long ****since ****disappeared****.'**

Everyone was silent, processing the information until Lieght spoke up.

'What does this have to do with Steve's leg, and the strange glow?' He asked.

'**Though ****it ****is ****many ****chunks ****beneath ****the ****bedrock****, ****The ****Wither ****was ****said ****to ****be ****able ****to ****influence ****the ****minds ****of**** the ****hostile ****mobs****. ****The ****injuries they ****caused ****would ****be ****swiftly ****infected ****and ****if ****not ****treated ****would ****allow T****he ****Wither ****to ****enter ****the ****injured****'****s ****mind****.' **Revler explained.

'Why was it called The Wither?' Vangen asked.

'**When ****it ****spotted ****a ****living ****creature ****it ****would ****shoot ****smaller ****versions ****of ****it****'****s ****heads ****from ****it****'****s ****mouth****. ****Any ****creature ****hit ****by ****them ****would ****be ****inflicted ****by ****the **** '****Withering ****Effect****'. ****They ****would ****swiftly ****lose ****health ****and ****anything ****hit ****by ****them ****would ****have ****the ****injuries ****infected****. ****The ****injuries ****would ****be ****hard ****to ****heal ****because ****remnants ****of ****The ****Wither****'****s ****essence ****would ****remain ****in ****the ****wound****, ****fighting ****against ****any ****Healing ****force****.'**

'That explains why my leg didn't heal!' Steve gasped.

Lieght frowned as he thought about it. 'We need to get something to get rid of the Wither Essence!'

'But how?' Vangen asked.

'**The ****only ****thing****'****s ****that ****have ****so ****far ****been ****able ****to ****work ****are ****items ****blessed ****by ****one ****of ****the ****gods ****or ****healing ****done b****y ****a ****god ****themselves****.' **Revler added.

'Don't major cities have shrines to gods?' Steve asked, a plan forming in his head.

Lieght nodded. 'They all do. What are you planning to do?'

'I'm going to walk to the nearest city and find a shrine.' Steve said determinedly.

'**The ****nearest ****city ****is ****Ir ****Qas****, ****roughly ****two ****chunks ****away****.'**

'Then let's go!' Steve made to rise but was stopped by Vangen.

'Not yet Steve,' Vangen warned. 'You still need some time to rest and recover'

Steve sighed but he nodded and laid back down. Exhausted by the recent events he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**Hello **__**Steve**__**.**_

_Who __are __you__?_

_**We **__**are **__**a **__**Wither**_

_And __we __want __to __talk __to __you_

_What __do __you __want__?_

_**We **__**heard **__**you **__**were **__**looking f**__**or **__**a **__**cure**__**.**_

_**For **__**an **__**injury **__**inflicted **__**by **__**one o**__**f **__**our **__**scouts**__**.**_

_Creeper__ #221 __wasn__'__t __it__?_

_**Yes**__**. **__**He **__**should **__**respawn s**__**hortly**__**.**_

_**But **__**we **__**want **__**to **__**stop **__**you**__**, **__**Steve**__**.**_

_**By **__**killing **__**him**__**? **_

_No__, __weren__'__t __you __listening __before__?_

_**Well **_**Sorry**_**!**_

_**Quiet **__**down **__**you **__**two**__**!**_

_**Sorry**__**.**_

_Sorry__._

_**As **__**I **__**was **__**saying**__**, **__**we **__**are **__**going **__**to **__**stop **__**you**__**. **__**The **__**plan **__**will **__**go **__**into **__**action **__**very **__**soon**__**...**_

_What __do __you __mean__? __What__'__s __happening__? _

_Maybe __you __should __wake __up __and __help __your __friends__.._

_**Have **__**fun **__**Steve**__**!**_

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****Well ****this ****chapter ****has ****been ****sitting i****n ****its ****file ****for ****a ****long ****time****, and was a pain to edit, ****I ****assure ****you****..****Please ****do not ****expect ****another ****chapter ****for ****a while ****as ****I'm ****a ****lazy ****writer :/ ****...****But ****I ****will ****see ****you ****next ****time****!**

**...Oh gosh guys, I just forgot! I added some sections to my profile that will tell you when I'm updating and stuff...Feel free to read it all :D**

**And le proper goodbye friends! *disappears***


End file.
